The Stone Alchemist
by SonAshleyandIvy
Summary: After a strange encounter, the Elrics have a new companion: an amnesiac girl who calls herself Emma. Along with her strange alchemy and her even stranger condition, the boys have their hands more than full. But can they handle all the trouble that follows their new friend. Possibly T later due to Ed and Emma's language


Ok so this is an FMA fanfic I've wanted to do. I realize that I have yet to finish my other stories. I PROMISE I'm going to finish my other fics. Right now, this one is fresh in my mind so I want to get it out. It may start out weird, but I swear it'll get better. This will be a mix of both FMA series. _'Thought" _"Speech" normal stuff

Ch.1 Who am I?

It was midday in a small, un-acknowledged town. In an un-named alley, a girl lay on her back, as if asleep. She had reddish brown hair that came to a choppy end just above her shoulders. She had a soft, thin face. She wore a white tang top under a short black short-sleeved jacket, black pants with white rimming and black boots. A small, worn, leather-bound notebook with a metal lock, with a piece of paper resting on top, lay near a rough and slightly bloodied rock. There was no blood anywhere else.

Her dark golden eyes fluttered for a moment before she groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. "Damn, that hurts." She glanced around. "Where am I?" She pulled herself to her feet and spun in a slow circle, stumbling in the process. She grumbled unhappily and lifter her pant leg to see what had caused her to stumble. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. She blinked in surprise and fell on her rump, staring at the shinning limb. "W-what on earth…." She gently rubbed the metal leg. 'It feels normal. Maybe I've had this awhile?' She shook her head and picked up the paper and notebook. Deciding to ponder her strange leg and the paper later, she stood again and walked slowly out of the alley. She hobbled into the busy streets of the town.

Finding she didn't recognize anything in the town, she decided to get on a train. She wasn't entirely sure how she knew what that was, but rolled with it anyways. After checking her pockets, she realized she had no money. Just then, one of the trains started to take off. She smirked. "Guess I'll just jump on board." Without a thought, she dashed towards the train, hopping over the barriers. Several workers called after her but she ignored them. Just as the caboose cleared the station, she jumped on the back with ease. She spun around, bowed, and then waltzed into the train car.

She shut the car door and turned around, only to see about three burly train workers. She sweat-dropped and smiled nervously. "Well… this is awkward…"

(Several moments later…)

She dashed through several cars, throwing open doors and slamming them shut behind her. The men followed, calling "runaway" and "stowaway" after her. She slammed another car door shut. As she spun around to run again, she spotted a strange looking duo sitting right next to the door. One was short with bright golden hair and eyes, wearing a red overcoat and black clothes underneath. Next to him sat a HUGE suit of armor, nearly 8 feet tall.

She froze for less than a heartbeat, both looking at her in surprise. One of the men called again. She abruptly dive-bombed to the other side of the suit of armor. The workers burst through the door and raced past without a glance. She sighed and slumped down into the seat. "Whew!"

The blonde looked at her suspiciously. "What the heck are you doing?"

She stretched her arms behind her head and stood. "None your damn business. Now then." She bowed to the suit of armor and said, "Thank you for letting me hide behind you." He looked at his companion, who shrugged.

With that, she started to leave the bench when she heard the men returning. She squeaked and dived back behind him. _'This won't work! They'll see me! I don't wanna get kicked off or arrested!' _She grabbed the armor's helmet and yanked it off, causing both to flip out and start yelling at her. She peeked inside to ask for room when she discovered the suit to be empty. _'Another thought into the "Think about this later" jar!' _She hopped up and shimmed inside the armor, shooting an "I'm watching you" look at the blonde. "If either of you blabs, I'll kill you both." Before either could object, she slapped the helmet back on. Just as she did this, the workers returned, grumbling amongst themselves.

Girl's P.O.V/ (she still don't know her name. YET.)

I sigh quietly and listen to the men go past.

'_I think I'll stay here till they get off… GOD what is wrong with me?!'_

I shake my head. _'Ok, ok. Stop doing that. Let's see, I guess I can sort through my "Think about this later" jar.' _I reach into my pocket and pulled out the notebook and note from earlier. There was just enough light coming through the helmet to see. I shiver. _'I'm INSIDE someone! Oh god, I'll never be able to apologize enough to this guy… … I wonder.' _"Excuse me?" I whisper.

"… …"

"… …"

"… Hello?"

For a big guy, his voice is really childish.

"Hi… I'm sorry for … well, this." I hear him chuckle. "It's ok, it feels kinda weird, but as long as you don't move around a lot or mess with my blood seal, your fine." _'He's surprisingly calm about this…'_ "Blood seal?" His whole body shakes a little, probably him nodding. "Near my neck, a little above your head." I glance up and spot the red circle in the dim light.

"Why do you need it?" I ask.

"…"

"…"

"…"

'_Crud, did I offend him? Or ask a personal question?'_

Suddenly, I hear gun shots and screaming. I gasp and sit up. "Please sit still." He says. I freeze and nod. "What's going on?" "The trains being hijacked." His voice is very small. "Do you have a name?" I ask, not wanting to continue referring to him as just, "A big suit of armor."

"My name's Alphonse. But call me Al, it's easier." I nod. "Do you have a name?" he asks.

I glance down at the paper and spot a single word on it.

'_Emma'_

"I'm, uh, Emma. Emma… Robins."

Now we got a name! Anyways, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get this out there. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it!


End file.
